1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data output apparatus, to which an image output device such as a printer is connected, for outputting image data for an image output by the image output device to the image output device, and an image data output program storage medium storing an image data output program, when executed in a computer, which causes the computer to operate as the image data output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in the field of printing, in view of the fact that printing is large-scale working, it is widely performed prior to the actual printing after edition of images that a proof image, which is a simulated image as a printed matter obtained when a printing is performed, is outputted by a printer for instance so that a color and the like of the printed matter is concluded on the proof image, and a correction is performed as an occasion arises so as to output a corrected proof image, so that it is decided that the finally preferable printed matter can be obtained. The image output device such as the printer as mentioned above is referred to as a proofer.
In the event that for example a printer is used as a proofer to output a proof image, in view of the fact that ink of the printer is different from ink of a printing machine of interest by which the image is to be finally printed, and the printer is different from the printing machine per se, the proof image is obtained in such a manner that a predetermined color conversion processing is applied to image data for the printing machine representative of the image subjected to the edition to create image data for the printer, and the image data for the printer is fed to the printer to output the proof image, in order to obtain the proof image properly simulated on a color basis too as to the image obtained through printing by the printing machine when the image is printed by the printer.
Here, there will be described a remote proof which is popular recently.
For example, in the event that an editor or a printer receives a contract for edition or printing of printing image from a client, and the editor makes an image edition for printing, the quality of the edited image is finally checked by the client. In this case, hitherto, the editor side prints out a proof image and mails the printed proof image to the client.
Recently, however, instead of such a mailing system there is propose a remote proof system that a personal computer for editing at the editor side is connected to a communication line, and at the client side there are prepared a personal computer connected to the communication line and a printer for a proof image output connected to the personal computer, wherein image data generated by editing at the editor side is transmitted via the communication line to the client side, and the client side prints out a proof image in accordance with the received image data.
However, when it is intended that the remote proof is implemented, there is a need of a guarantee on a matter that a proof image outputted at the editor side is the same in color as a proof image outputted at the client side in accordance with the image data transmitted from the editor side. Actually, a printer for proof image output installed in the editor side is different in a machine from a printer for proof image output installed in the client, and characteristics of those printers will be changed owing to variations in their environments. Thus, it is difficult to guarantee that both the proof images are the same as one another in color.
In order to solve this problem, it is considered that a proof image, in which a color patch for confirmation is appended on the margin, is printed out, and the color patch outputted on the margin of the printed out proof image is measured, so that sameness of color of the proof image is guaranteed with detection of a predetermined calorimetric value.
A premise for adoption of this scheme is that a calorimeter of the editor side is the same in characteristics as a calorimeter of the client side. Actually, however, it happens that there is a difference in machine exceeding an acceptable level among calorimeters, which are locally distributed. And thus this scheme does not serve as a complete solution.
As another solution, there is considered such a scheme that both the editor side and the client side have the same reference patches stable in color, respectively, and print out proof images in each of which a color patch for confirmation having the same color as the reference patch is appended in the margin. The color patch for confirmation thus printed out and the reference patch are measured to determine a difference between the colorimetric values thereof.
In this case, it is possible to prepare, as the reference patch, a sufficiently stable reference patch, and even if there is a difference in machine between the calorimeter of the editor side and the calorimeter of the client side, it is possible to guarantee that colors of both the proof images are coincident with one another with the fact that a deviation of the calorimetric value of the color patch for confirmation obtained by the print output at the editor side from the reference patch is sufficiently small, and a deviation of the calorimetric value of the color patch for confirmation obtained by the print output at the client side from the reference patch is also sufficiently small.
However, in the event that this scheme is adopted, there is a need that the color patches for confirmation printed out by either of the printer of the editor side and the printer of the client side are of color sufficiently approximated to the reference patch, and thus there is a need that those printers are extremely strictly managed. This management is a hard task.